Keeping Them On Leash
by albe-chan
Summary: Lily and Remus love the men they're with and then men with them love being put in their places, and now it's up to them to keep James and Sirius on the leash. MATURE. SLASH. SEX. SMUT. BDSM. PWP. TWO-SHOT. RLSB. LEJP. For IJDTW's birthday!
1. Chapter 1: RemusSirius SLASH!

**Keeping Them on the Leash**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex, swearing, etc.), SLASH (male on male), and BDSM (kinky sex, bondage, discipline, s&M, etc.). Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so I thought of this idea at a friend's house one day (not that I told the friend about it) but…yeah. I thought it was brilliant. And it was ORIGINALLY supposed to be a chapter of BDSM, but…well I liked it more as a one shot (not to mention it's ridiculously long). On an unrelated note, blueberry pie is the elixir of life. YAY! So on that note…here we go! 'And I'll say I ain't do it with my face covered in chocolate…' Cheers!!

PS. – Oh dear, I've had a large portion of this written out on paper for like AGES (seriously, like at least four months) and I just found it now to type it. Ugh. Time to clean the room? …Ehh, maybe later. XD OH! And Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls fucking PWN! Pure love.

PPS. – For the uber fabulous, ultra flirty, and always fun I'm Just Drawn That Way on her birthday! I know it contains all of your favourite things, so… I hope you enjoy it! ;D

XXX

Sirius Black sat easily, reclining in the late afternoon sunshine that cast much of the Potters' back patio in gold and shadow. He sipped languidly off his Butterbeer before pulling a cancer-laced drag off his cigarette, watching the smoke curl as it made love with the warm breeze. James Potter, who had just closed the lid on a fire engine red Hibachi grill, slumped into the chair across from him, taking up his own beer bottle. "Dinner almost done Prongs?" Sirius asked lazily, in no real hurry to eat.

James grinned just for the hell of it. "Almost," he replied easily, setting his now-empty bottle on the little table between them. "Then again, I'm still considering not feeding you for that stunt you pulled last week at the Order meeting."

Sirius smirked in remembrance of how he'd (slightly tipsily) gotten onto a table before Dumbledore could call everyone to order and announced the news James had confided to him seconds previous, thus stealing the other Animagus' thunder. Before he could comment about it, though (or on James' vow that his best mate was never allowed at his house again) Remus Lupin and Lily Potter (nee Evans) joined them, both taking casual seats neat their respective lovers.

Remus frowned at Sirius' cigarette. "Padfoot, you know I hate it when you smoke…" he chided lightly. The dark-haired man in question merely pulled again from the fag and blew the exhalation into a perfect ring, smirking. Remus shook his head, cocking a brow in silent warning.

"We're going to go in for a bit so I can show Remus some of the baby stuff before we eat," Lily said, pretending she hadn't seen the exchange between her husband's longtime friends. James grinned in reply, as he was wont to do anytime his unborn offspring was mentioned. He and Lily had just discovered their pregnancy status a few weeks ago and were still basking in the newfound euphoria of it (since Sirius had taken the fun out of announcing it to everyone).

"Sure thing, babe. And while you're in there, would you mind terribly fetching me and Sirius another round?" He smiling winningly and Lily returned it as she stood.

"Sure thing," she replied, stopping to kiss him. "Anything else?" Her tone was light and James' grin grew as he tapped her bottom playfully and shook his head.

Lily's eyes glinted as she and their lycanthropic friend disappeared into the house once more. Sirius snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Sirius replied, tossing his fag to the ground and squishing it before downing the last of his Butterbeer in one gulp. "Just amazed that you can be so fresh with Lily when a few years ago that same move would've earned you a face full of boils." James laughed.

"Too true. What can I say though? Lily likes to please." He winked and Sirius guffawed loudly, the sound eerily like barking. He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye with the usual theatrics and waggled his eyebrows.

"And what, pray tell, is her favourite way to please?"

The messy-haired young man giggled. "You're depraved, y'know that? Merlin, if I hadn't walked in on you and Mooney going at it so many times I'd think the poor lad never put out for you." Sirius snorted. "But if you _must_ know, Lily likes it cowgirl style." His own eyebrows waggled now. "She likes to ride it." Sirius cackled, eerily reminiscent of his mother's laugh.

"And Remus?" James continued. "How does he prefer it?"

"Prongs old boy, I thought that would've been painfully obvious. …Doggy-style, of course!" He laughed again as James groaned.

XXX

"So we're pretty much set, as you can tell," Lily said brightly as she folded the last of the many sets of baby clothes she and James had already received and purchased back into the drawer in the tiny nursery.

"D'you know what you're having yet?" Remus asked. "Boy or girl, I mean."

The redhead smiled and glowed that telltale radiance that only women with child emanated. It softened her beauty, making it less startling and intense, and Remus found himself smiling with her to see it. "James was all for knowing, but I want to wait; have it be a surprise, y'know, so we have no idea. Of course it doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy and looks exactly like me." Her grin turned cheeky. "I suppose the Healers could have told us, but it's too early to worry about anyway. I'm barely two months as is."

They descended back down into the quaint and cozy kitchen and began the preparations on a salad to go with the barbeque. "Speaking of James, how's he taking impending fatherhood?" the lycan asked as Lily munched on a baby carrot from the pile she was slicing.

Lily blushed lightly, the faint rose tint to her cheeks enhancing the beauty of her emerald eyes. "Really well, actually. He's over the moon about it. And it's made him rather…feisty lately, which is a nicely unexpected bonus."

Remus chuckled. "You mean horny." Lily blushed harder at the word, and her eyes sparkled guiltily, but she didn't deny it. "So I assume you've taken it upon yourself to put him in his place more often than not nowadays then?"

The two shared a secret smile, which was enough of an answer. Despite what James and Sirius said (and implied heartily) to one another, Remus and Lily both knew the truth. The men in their lives, those more-than-slightly reckless, love-them-so-much-it's-bordering-on-hate men they couldn't think of living without, were masochists. They liked to be controlled in the bedroom; owned, put in their places, as it were. And being the dutiful (and more than slightly sadistic) lovers they were, Remus and Lily obliged their men.

Much later, as they sat around the patio table, a delightful dinner spent with friends and laughter digesting pleasantly within, each of them sipping at the last of their drinks, they made ready to say their farewells. Remus, who was sitting on his boyfriend's lap (and making the randy Animagus even more aroused by the second), patted his thigh as he polished off the last of his Butterbeer. "I think it's about time we skedattled, Paddy." Sirius smirked as Remus shifted slightly, grinding his delectable arse against the Animagus' half-hard cock temptingly.

"Too right you are, gorgeous," he agreed. "Dinner was…well manageable, Prongs," James stuck his tongue out, "and it was a pleasure as always Lily." They all stood for goodbye hugs, Sirius and James clapping one another on the back in the macho way that stated they were strictly friends, Remus and Lily embracing each other's lovers much more warmly, the redhead bestowing her perfunctory kisses on both cheeks to Remus and Sirius.

The pair stepped back after farewells had been exchanged, both smiling and waving, and Remus let his hand slide down Sirius' back to grip his arse possessively. Just as they were turning into nothingness, his mouth whispered hot and seductive over the darker haired man's ear, "Time for my naughty boy to get punished." Sirius felt his cock stiffen in his pants as the suffocating pressure of Apparition gripped him and the Potters' artfully lit back garden spun away.

XXX

Remus groaned in anticipation as Sirius dropped to his knees before him. His cock was rock hard and throbbing and he hissed his pleasure as the Animagus' sinfully talented tongue slid out of his mouth to tease it. "I'm not in the mood for you to be a fucking tease," he rasped, and it was true.

Almost the second they had materialized in their one-bedroom flat in a bustling downtown sector of London, their mouths had met, Remus dominating the kiss, spearing his tongue into Sirius' mouth. The lycan had his lover naked and pressed against the bedroom doorjamb in the next breath, nipping and sucking his way down his neck as he ground their pelvises together. "Fucking Merlin, you have no idea how badly I want you," he'd rasped as the Animagus groaned incoherently.

And now, here they were, an infinite and uncountable number of heartbeats later, Sirius naked and on his knees before his boyfriend, Remus hissing his pleasure as Sirius' tongue slid around the sensitive head of his phallus, wriggling into the slit from which pre-come dripped. "Mmm, fuck yeah," Remus grunted, sliding his fingers through and gripping tufts of overlong ebony hair, mussing his lover's locks with reckless abandon.

Sirius moaned as the lycan abused his hair follicles, taking almost the entirety of Remus' cock in his mouth and sucking hungrily. Remus bit his lip, fighting the urge to simply thrust home and fuck his boyfriend's mouth until he spilled his load between those perfect lips. The dark haired man hummed contentedly as he suckled, sending exquisite vibrations up and down Remus' shaft. "Christ," the werewolf breathed, tugging again on his lover's hair and shivering as another moan from the brunette's lips rumbled up his cock to his prostate. He bit his lip again, harder, as Sirius let the organ, now pulsing and slick with saliva, bounce out of his mouth with a passion-igniting pop.

"Mmm," he groaned, licking a ribbon of pre-come from the tip of Remus' cock. "You taste so fucking good Remus… Unh, I want to taste your come…" His sinful tongue swiped over the throbbing head of Remus' erection again.

Remus cocked a brow. "You do, do you?" the amber-eyed man purred, gently dislodging his fingers from their nest in Sirius' hair. The brunet nodded eagerly, tongue snaking out to steal a taste of pre-ejaculate once more. Remus moved toward the bed, but instead of climbing upon it, he rummaged around in the drawer for a few moments, giving his boyfriend a generous look at his curvaceous arse, finally withdrawing a small object.

He walked back over to where Sirius kneeled obediently, and fixed the leather collar around his neck, almost creaming at the sight of those huge, shining silver eyes, darkened liberally with lusty arousal, looking insolently up at him. He tugged admonishingly on the collar and Sirius' grin only widened before his eyes dropped once more. The bloody pouf loved every second of it, Remus knew, and it only fuelled his own passion. But he still wanted to wipe that smug little smirk off his boyfriend's face. And he knew a surefire way to do it.

He smirked, finally continuing his thought. "Well then, in that case…" he murmured softly, stroking the side of Sirius' cheek, watching his lover lick his lips as the dollop of pre-come sat on the tip of his cock, growing, tempting the Animagus devilishly. "Get on the bed and turn over for me. You've been a supremely _naughty_ boy today and you need to be punished for it."

The brunet whimpered mildly, but obeyed, climbing onto the bed, allowing himself one moment of repletion as he stretched on the supple fabric, before bringing his knees up, bowing his back, and presenting his firm little ass expectantly in the air. He really was disappointed he wouldn't be able to have his boyfriend finish in his mouth; he really rather did love the taste of the honey haired man's come, and just thinking about swallowing it made his cock throb dangerously.

"Yes, just like that darling," Remus muttered approvingly and Sirius smiled at the praise. "That's my good boy." The Animagus nearly fainted at the husky possessiveness in the voice and shivered pleasurably as the lycan dipped his head, nipping at the fleshy curve of one buttock before dragging his tongue over the tight pucker of his lover's anus.

His fevered mouth pressed a heady, open-mouthed kiss with just the teasing hint of tongue between those rosy blots of flesh slithering down to Sirius' balls, earning a breathy moan, before he licked his way up every last vertebra of the Animagus' spine. The submissive arched and his hips bucked into air futilely as he groaned, "Ooh fuck yeah, that feels good."

Remus chuckled silently. "Yeah?" he breathed over the shell of the brunet's ear. The sharp sound of flesh meeting – colliding, really – painfully with flesh echoed dully around the Silenced bedroom and Sirius yelped in helpless pleasure. "How about that you filthy-mouthed slut? You like that too?" the werewolf hissed. He squeezed the abused arse cheek and chuckled softly.

"You know I do babe," Sirius managed to get out through the lump of ecstasy that choked him. Remus toyed gently with the collar again and Sirius groaned, already halfway to orgasm. "Fucking Merlin," he rasped.

The lycan spanked him again, harder this time, reddening the other luscious buttock and eliciting a cock-twitching scream of painful pleasure. "Oh dear, I think you might just be enjoying this a shade too much," Remus murmured, running teasing fingers down the cleft between Sirius' cheeks as teasing his straining, hungry sphincter. "What say we put a little more…_restraint_ on you?" Long fingers circled his length and slowly jerked the Animagus, pulling a moan of the brunet's larynx. "Then we can make sure you don't come too quickly and ruin everything."

Before Sirius could open his mouth to respond, the cool chink of metal clamped firmly around the base of his cock, trapping his orgasm. He groaned in the back of his throat as the cock ring warmed slowly and Remus' hand slid away after one last teasing stroke.

"Now," the lycan said, amusement and challenge in his tone as he moved back from the Animagus, hands unable to resist trailing over that which he owned. "Let's see just how much punishment my naughty boy can take."

Another loud spank came down on Sirius' arse, followed so swiftly by a fourth that he could hardly draw breath. His cock throbbed as blood pounding through his veins and arteries, fueling his desire and weakening his tremulous hold on sanity as they came, one after another after another, without pause for a seeming eternity.

His face was red and his legs ached from tensing his entire body, when a deceptively cool tongue skated across his crimson flesh. He forced himself to relax as he pressed his sweaty forehead into the crook of his elbow. "Mooney, fuck…I don't…I don't know how much more…" His heavy panting and screaming lust cut off the words before he could complete the thought, his system shutting down as teeth sank into his flesh.

Remus chuckled again, mouth making its leisurely way up the pristine flesh of Sirius' back, nipping and tasting all the way. He hovered over his lover, his own rock hard erection dripping pre-come against the gateway to the brunet's pleasure. He couldn't help biting Sirius again, this time his teeth grazing over the smooth plane of shoulder, gently exerting pressure.

Sirius melted as his cock gave a powerful surge of need. "Remus," he rasped. "Fuck…Remus, please."

"Please what?" the lycan teased, trailing over the bite mark and indentations his teeth had made with his tongue before fitting his mouth over the same spot and clamping down once more.

Sirius moaned throatily. "Godric Gryffindor in a tutu, fuck me Remus, please," he gasped.

"Mmm, but I'm not sure that you _deserve_ it Sirius…" He wanted to see how far he could tilt his lover over the brink before he lost his balance and tumbling into the fiery pits of x-rated bliss. Sirius shuddered all over, hands clenching the soft bedclothes.

"Please," he rasped. "Fuck…Remus, Master, please…"

Remus kissed between his shoulder blades and pulled back. "Turn over. I want to see your face when I make you come," he murmured and would have laughed at the swiftness with which Sirius complied if his own arousal wasn't a deafening thrumming in his ears and an unquenchable flame in his belly. He knew that the Animagus only called him Master when he was at the end of his rope for patience, and knew that if he continued to torment the charcoal haired angel, he would only get angry and there would be a fight after vigorous, rage-filled sex (followed of course by make-up sex). So while it was worth it at times, now wasn't one of those times.

He paused and put a finger to his lips. "Hmm…just a second Padfoot."

"Jesus fucking Christ Remus, can you get the fuck on with it already?" Sirius snarled, too horny to care that he would probably be punished for being to forward and vulgar, and too far gone to think of the consequences anyway.

The lycanthrope growled and was instantly pinning Sirius to the mattress, tongue in his mouth, claiming it roughly. "You insolent little bitch," he panted when their mouths parted. The grey-eyed man merely whimpered desperately. Remus forced himself to pull away and not simply slam into the tight, hot depths of the other man's arse like his libido was demanding, but to walk calmly across the room to the handsome wardrobe and open the doors.

"What're you doing?" Sirius couldn't help but whimper. His cock throbbed, purple-y-red and engorged, and had to exert force to keep his arms at his sides. Remus merely smirked over his shoulder, reaching into the shadowed depths of the wardrobe. The Animagus almost sighed, picturing the torture he would have to withstand before he was allowed to come (and good Merlin, even thinking that had his body temperature spiking), while he was barely hanging on as it was. Instead, he allowed his gaze to roam worshipfully over the smooth, graceful curves of Remus' arse, the soft lines of scars across his back and arms and even thighs. His prick ached as he watched the smooth undulations of muscle under skin as his lover reached into the wardrobe again and pulled back.

Biting his lip to keep from voicing his roar of frustration, Sirius felt the sharp edge of his impending orgasm grating against the last fibers of his self-control. "Remus, please," he gasped. The lycan turned, maneuvering so that whatever it was he held in his hands remained hidden and strode quickly back to the bed, admiring his lover as he wriggled and huffed impatiently. "_Remus_…"

The lycan grinned and took pity on him, drawing the ties from behind his back; his grin turned lopsided, into a satisfied smirk, as Sirius' breathing hitched noticeably. The Animagus had a soft spot for bondage and would have undoubtedly come as Remus firmly tied his wrists to the bedposts before climbing back onto the bed and settling his own throbbing erection against Sirius' hole.

"Mmm…please, please, please," he begged, lifting his hips in supplication. "Please Mooney, baby…" Remus groaned raggedly, unable to stand it any longer, and, spreading the darker-haired man's legs, gently pressed his cock into the tight, barely forgiving heat of Sirius' anus. "Fuck!" he called out, the bands of muscle in his arm standing out as he flexed against the bonds. The burn of fabric chafing skin rumbled straight to his throbbing cock and he bucked helplessly.

Remus grunted and pushed in a little further before withdrawing. He knew it was going to be harder, because his lover wasn't prepared, but he was too close to care, and he knew that Sirius, being the bottom he was, loved every little stab of pleasurable pain, and so didn't hesitate before thrusting hard back in, forcing the panting Animagus to accept half of his considerable length. "Sirius," he rasped, nipping ferociously at the silken smooth skin of his lover's neck. "Fuck…Sirius."

"Fuck me Remus," Sirius purred as the lycan withdrew again, and their eyes met, amber on silver, as he thrust home on last time, to the very hilt, and Sirius arched into him wantonly.

"Fucking Christ Padfoot, you're so tight," Remus murmured, setting a punishingly slow pace of long, deep strokes that raked headily across the black-haired young man's prostate and sent tongue of fiery ecstasy up his skin.

"I can't… I'm not… Cock ring… Please…" His incoherency only doubled his honey-haired lover's own enjoyment as he began to thrust harder against the relaxed, stretched opening, the head of his prick now stabbing deliciously into Sirius prostate and making him more incoherent.

"What do you want you divine little whore?" Remus growled, bucking into his willing lover's sphincter brutally now, using the collar he had fixed round the creamy smooth neck for leverage. His orgasm was rising, consuming him with its inferno within, and he felt what little control he'd been clinging to begin to slip inescapably from his grasp. "Tell me what you want."

Sirius whined, sounding uncannily like Padfoot. "Please… Remus…the cock ring. FUCK! Fuck, Master, I can't take it… Please, please, I have to come…"

Remus reached down and caressed the scalding hot flesh of Sirius' dripping, throbbing cock, fingers running over the smooth metal of the cock ring. "Who owns you?" he hissed, fucking the writhing arching man beneath him harder yet.

"You, Remus. Only you!"

"Mmm, good boy," Remus murmured, sucking an earlobe into his mouth as nimble fingers slid the cock ring slowly down Sirius' length, drawing a long, sibilant hiss from those sinful, erotic, perfect lips.

Sirius felt himself being dragged inexorably toward orgasm, the tiny, seemingly insignificant metal ring fraying his nerves and contorting his muscles so that he twisted upward, seeking the contact of Remus' skin against his own. Remus obliged, pounding into him roughly, possessively, perfectly, stabbing his tender, singing prostate. Then the cock ring pulled down as the lycan whispered, "Yes, comes for me. Mine…" and Sirius lost himself to the pleasure, the vivid image of Remus' eyes, glowing with love and lust and animal passion, lived on, burned into his retinas as his eyes fell shut. Flames could have burst spontaneously from his flesh and he wouldn't have known the difference (or cared), so intense and utterly complete was his oblivious climax. His shout, almost scream, of release mingled with the hot sticky eruption of his come splattering onto his belly and Remus' hand, (unfortunately) went almost completely unnoticed.

Remus thrust hard once, twice more before his grip of sanity slipped and the world tilted the wrong way as he exploded into euphoria at the gateway to nirvana and the depths of his lover's succulent, clenching arse. He collapsed forward, dragging Sirius down, and the two sprawled in an ungainly heap of twisted, sated limbs.

When he came to, sweating and panting, Sirius mumbled huskily, "I fucking love you Mooney. Sometimes you can be a prick, but I fucking love you."

The lycan chuckled and rolled to the side, still snuggled into his dark handsome boyfriend. "And just for that, I'm not going to untie you," he replied as he nuzzled into the Animagus' neck and Sirius groaned. "I'm not entirely sure I'm done playing with you tonight…I think I might want to come in your mouth after all."

Eyes slightly glazed over, Sirius licked his lips and nodded. "For sure, Mooney… I love you, eh?"

Remus grinned. "I love you more." And his eyes radiated comforting, warm love as he sat up and bent to give his boyfriend what promised to be fantastic blowjob. It wasn't the frantic razing of his body from the heights of passion, but it warmed his soul like the embers of a fire slowly roasted a marshmallow instead of lighting it ablaze, and he grinned, thinking himself the luckiest man in the world.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so, IJDTW my lovely, I know I promised much more than this, but…well I wanted to post it at midnight for you, and it just wasn't going to be finished. I promise though, that the rest of it will be posted before your birthday ends. I'll just draw out the tortuous pleasure for you! ;D As for the rest…erm, enjoy! Review for me? 'I like my coffee black, just like my metal.' Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: LilyJames HET!

**Keeping Them on the Leash**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise and I am NOT making money from this. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex, swearing, etc.), very vague mentions of SLASH (male on male), and BDSM (kinky sex, bondage, discipline, s&M, etc.). Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **the second part to I'm Just Drawn That Way's birthday fic! (Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how old you are if you don't want me to). This is the Lily/James portion of the fic, and thusly it is HET, so if that's not your cup of tea then…well read it anyway, because it's hot! ;D And so, without further ado, here we go! 'Truth or consequence, say it aloud…' Cheers!

XXX

Lily carried the last of the dishes into the house and leaned against the doorway to the patio, where James was cleaning (or attempting to at least) the grill with his wand. Rolling her eyes she strode forward and slid her arms around his waist from the back, practically feeling the smile she knew unfurled on his face. He was solid and warm and comforting, and the pure _life_ she could feel emanating from him stoked the smoldering embers of her ever-present arousal she felt when her body met his.

"Almost done," James said lightly, frowning as several stubborn bits of charred food stuck to the metal slats of the grill.

"Mmm, but if you keep on like that it'll be midnight by the time you've finished," Lily teased, pulling out her own wand. With a swishing flick, the barbeque was spotless and gleaming. James chuckled. "Now…why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed?" she breathed, hand creeping around to caress the front of her husband's trousers.

The messy-haired Animagus groaned and thrust forward into the touch instinctively, craving more. But Lily merely chuckled, stood on her tiptoes to nip his earlobe teasingly, and pulled away, heading back into the house. Needless to say, James was hot on her heels, finally catching her on the threshold to the bedroom. "You're a tease," he groaned, kissing her. She cocked a brow and tugged them both into the room, toward the bed.

"Tease I may be, but _you_ have just been exceptionally bad today, my love. And do you know what happens when you've been naughty?"

James grinned and waggled his eyebrows in an astonishing (though probably entirely accidental) impression of a Vaudeville villain. "You punish me by sending me to my room and spanking me?" It was impossible to ignore the fevered excitement shining bright in his eyes, and Lily could feel it crackle in the air around them like the charged particles before a lightning strike.

She tried hopelessly to fight the grin she felt building, feeling like she was back in seventh year at Hogwarts again. But the redhead knew from experience that it was impossible to try to deny that James was a hilariously cheeky bastard, and she gave up, grinning lasciviously instead. Managing to pry herself away from him, she gave him a look that effectively rooted him to the spot and strolled leisurely to the dresser, crouching down to open the bottommost drawer.

Straightening, she went to the bed and laid out the riding crop, cat-a-nine tails flogger, and (James' cock throbbed when he saw it) the long, thick, positively mouth-watering anal plug she had pulled from the depths of what the bespectacled man liked to refer to as the 'Treasure Chest of Torturously Good Fun'. And then Lily was waving her wand, and her casual jeans and t-shirt were Transfigured into every straight, submissive boy's wet dream.

In place of the conservative clothing was a pair of sleek, dark thigh-high boots, leaving just the most tantalizing gap of creamy soft thigh between the tops of the boots and the delicate lacy panties. Sure that his rock hard cock was tenting the bejesus out of his trousers, James shifted, aching to touch himself, yet not daring to for fear of the consequences. Instead he let his eyes wander up the sensuous curves of Lily's hips, over the barely-there, only noticeably if one was as familiar with his wife's body as he was (and he hoped he was the only one), thickening in her midsection, up to the very best part of Lily's whole get-up. There, pushing her lovely, glorious round breasts upward and forward, was a deep burgundy, strapless bustier, covered with black lace, just barely concealing the blushing pink areolas and stopping just short of the natural cinch in her waist. And he knew that it would be laced up in the back, those long strings just begging his fingers or mouth to tug and let the material slip off of her.

Lily picked up the riding crop, smacking it hard against her palm. "Come here," she murmured, smiling in wicked delight that her husband was still so noticeably enthralled by her appearance. James made to take a step forward, but she shook her head and smirked as he sighed, sinking to his knees. A most agreeable sense of power washed over her as James, woefully still fully clothed, stalked on all fours toward her, all sinuously shifting muscles and hungry eyes. His lips caressed the smooth leather of her boots, his tongue swiftly following and Lily moaned softly as the pressure behind the thick fabric sent shivers up her spine. And then that soft, wet, pink muscle slithered up and across her thigh and Lily shivered in bliss. Her eyes fell shut and James' talented tongue slid further and further up the inside of her thigh, finally flicking over the moist patch on the apex of her sheer lace knickers.

The sudden jolt of pleasure shook her out of her passive euphoria, and she ran the leather tip of the riding crop down James' back, a silent warning. James, however, was a Gryffindor and a Marauder, and since he knew he would be punished anyway, decided to make the most of what little wiggle room he currently had. Thus, it was with a devilish smile that he looked up at his wife, meeting the scorching green gaze, and flicked his tongue hard, deliberately, over her straining clit.

The crop came down harder than she meant, but the sound of the leather and flexible wood biting into the Animagus' flesh and his subsequent yelp and groan of pleasure sent tingles up her arms, the little hairs sticking out. "_Such_ a bad boy…" she crooned, sounding almost disappointed. She sighed and put a hand on one generous hip. "Stand up and take your clothes off, then bend over the bed," she commanded and James very nearly came in his underpants at the tone that brooked no arguments. It was his absolute favourite of Lily's many vocal inflections, because it reminded him of when she used to scream herself hoarse at him and he knew that it was used with him and him alone.

Hastily (and with little to no grace) he stood and whipped his shirt off in the same heartbeat, his pants and underwear following a second later. He toed off shoes he hadn't bothered removing in his haste to get to the bedroom with Lily, and after stripping off his socks, he stood naked as the day he was born before his wife's appreciating gaze for a moment. Her eyes raked down his lithe, Quidditch-player's body licking her lips at the scimitar curve of his erection, jutting out proudly, before he hurried over to the bed and bent dutifully over it.

Lily followed him more sedately, the heels of her fuck-me-slowly-against-the-wall boots clicking alluringly on the hardwood floor. Her eyes smoothed down then bright red stripe on James' back, intense enough that James could feel her glance branding him as it curved around the shape of his body, absently swishing the crop back and forth through the air beside her leg. James waited, tensed in anticipation and was gratified with a gentle flicking blow across the pale globes of his arse cheeks.

His hips jerked forward instinctually before he thrust them back out, pleading for more without words. Lily obliged him again, harder this time, though nowhere near as hard as the first strike (which was now almost the same shade of red as her hair and hot to the touch), drawing another red stripe across his buttocks. "Mmm fuck," he groaned.

The redhead grinned. "You like that?"

"Yes," the messy-haired man rasped. "Fucking Merlin yes…" Leaning down, Lily's long hair brushed across his back, sending trickles of electric arousal through his veins where they pooled in his cock. He saw her fingers close around the plug and his stomach clenched pleasurably.

"Look at me," Lily demanded huskily, and James' lusty, needy face was suddenly peering over his shoulder at her. Her too-green eyes, hard as emeralds with the intensity of her arousal, held his captive as she slowly brought the toy to her lips, not looking away as her tongue snaked out to lubricate it. The groan slipped out involuntarily, but Lily seemed not to mind, her fierce eyes still locked on his face, watching the hunger for what she could give to him growing and unfurling through the rest of his body. It was a most agreeable sense of power.

The short length of synthetic phallus slid completely into her mouth and James groaned again, catching her fingers trailing over the smooth planes of stomach to press against her throbbing pussy in the bottom of his field of vision. And then the plug slid out with a wet little pop and Lily strode closer to him. "Spread your legs," she told him, smiling lightly as he immediately complied. "I know you know you've been bad, James…" she murmured, almost absently trailing the plug over the puckered ring of muscle between his arse cheeks.

"Yes…oh yes, so bad…"

Her smile tilted into a lopsided smirk. "What do you want James?"

The Animagus gulped audibly in the pregnant silence. "I want…"

"Yes?" the redhead prodded, now circling the toy around his sphincter. "You want…?"

"You," James burst out, his breath releasing in a gusty exhalation. "I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I want you to…to fuck me. Please." His cock throbbed, and he could feel the wet stickiness of his pre-come dripping onto the comforter, spreading itself thickly over his throbbing, _aching_ prick. Lily looked contemplative as she pressed the very tip of the anal plug into her husband's clenching, resisting passage.

The crop, which had been reclining gently in her right hand the entire time, now flashed down, marking another bright red line across James' already lined arse cheeks, and he gasped, arse hole constricting tighter around the foreign object before relaxing. Lily forced it in further, twisting and thrusting gently, stretching him, as he moaned, and his head dropped onto his arms.

James' knees were protesting to the awkward position he was in, but he'd withstood it for far longer, and then Lily twisted the toy hard in his ass, and it brushed firmly up against his prostate, and he really couldn't bring himself to notice anymore. His legs turned to jelly and he had to fight to keep himself in the uncomfortably bent position now, even as the telltale groan of ecstasy slipped out.

Lily pulled back slightly, the toy sliding between the relaxed muscles of the bespectacled man's arse easily, until only the tip remained once more. "Did you like that James?"

"Yes," he rasped, blushing slightly at how needy he sounded.

"Would you like me to do it again?" Her voice was velvet, lined with cashmere, and husky.

"Merlin, yes."

"Do you want me to _fuck you_ with it, James?"

He shuddered, unable to help it. "Please."

"Do you want me to slide it in and leave it there?"

The Animagus whimpered, knowing from past experiences what it would feel like. The subtle, unavoidable feeling of fullness, and completeness it would bring; how it would keep him on the edge of just coming. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, yes, yes…"

"Yes what?"

He swallowed, swallowed against the pride that had cloaked him since he realized what being a Potter truly was, swallowed past the vague humiliation he felt as the word crackled on the tip of his tongue. "Yes, Mistress."

The redhead smiled, pleased, and in one swift, sharp movement, the plug plunged deep into his waiting hole, the muscles stretching to accommodate it, snapping back into place around the thin notch that would ensure it stayed firmly in the depth of his bottom. He moaned aloud, the sound ripping through an octave as Lily marked him one last time with the crop before tossing it aside.

"On your knees," she told him. "You said you wanted to taste me…and I suppose I can allow you that liberty." James turned and sank gratefully to his knees, his hands sliding eagerly up her leather-sheathed calves and thighs, and gliding over the smooth, sensitive flesh that wrapped around the backs of her thighs and the luscious curve of her buttocks. Fingers dipped into the waistband of her panties and hazel eyes lifted, asking permission to continue. She only nodded, not trusting her voice to speak without sounding breathy or tremulous as every nerve ending his hot hands passed over screamed out in delirium.

The lace bunched and chafed slightly as James hurriedly slid the undergarments down allowing gravity to take its toll and the panties to flutter to the ground once they were over the obstacles of her hips, the pads of his fingers gliding back up before he gripped her supple flesh almost reverently. Her hand threaded through his messy hair as James' tongue slid over the junction between her thigh and mound on first on side then another.

Lily's fingers clenched in his hair, and he groaned, the electric zing of pain sizzling straight to his cock, and he took the not-so-subtle hint. The smooth, hot length of his tongue slid out of his parted lips, parting the lips of her sex like a wedge driven into a crack, and he grunted as he tasted her molten desire. Lily's breath sucked in sharply as her legs unconsciously spread themselves wider, fingers tightening around tufts of unruly hair.

James moaned, tongue thrusting into her dripping slit, and Lily shivered as the vibrations ran over her aching clit. He held her body close to his mouth as her knees wobbled slightly, sucking hungrily on her oh-so-hot pussy, tongue sliding wetly in and out, the sounds wafting up mingling with his groans of delight making Lily light headed. If there were one thing she could admit her husband was a master at, it would definitely be utilizing that wicked oral muscle of his in just the right way.

And then James' tongue flicked over her clit as a finger circled around her entrance and the redhead's eyes rolled back into her head, which lolled heavily backward. The teasing digit continued to circle until she moaned headily in the back of her throat; then his mouth closed around her clit, sucking and nibbling fucking _perfectly_, and James' finger plunged into her as far as possible in an unsatisfactory parody of how he wanted to fill her with his throbbing cock.

Lily's eyes suddenly refocused, and she (regretfully) pulled away from him, despite the almost magnetic pull that tried to keep her as close as possible to him. "No, no, my naughty boy… I don't want to come on your face…" She leaned down and licked across the seam of his slightly parted lips, before whispering seductively, "I want to come with your cock as deep in me as possible."

James whimpered as she brushed past him to pick up the flogger from the bed, her eyes sliding over the object appraisingly. She was close, far too close, to orgasm, and knew that if she was going to be able to keep herself from simply jumping onto that deliciously rock hard, throbbing, pre-come drenched prick, she had to take a moment to steady her raging lust. The deep ache of emptiness echoed through her body, the electric power of James' body tempting her like nothing else could, but she held firm. "Get up on the bed," she said softly. "On your stomach, and spread your legs."

Her eyes feasted on the mouthwatering planes of his flesh as he obeyed her command, spreading himself wantonly on their bed like the cheap whore she called him before ecstasy wracked her petite frame. She followed him up onto the bed, crawling over his supine body, dragging her fingernails down his back just to watch the unapologetic red lines erupt across the tan flesh, marking him as her own.

Straddling his hips and sitting down comfortably on her husband's taut buttocks, she ground down into him, pressing his excruciatingly hard erection harder into the mattress and pressing the plug deeper into his arse. "Have you been bad, James?" she purred, dragging the soft tails of the whip over his back, his gyrating and swirling deliriously.

"Unh… yes, yes I've been bad," he panted, hands curling into fists around the bedspread. "So bad…"

"And do you think I should punish you?" she continued in that same silken voice, gently flicking her wrist so that the leather tails of the whip flopped mildly against him. "So you _want_ me to punish you, my love?"

"Yes, oh fucking Merlin in a handbag, yes." The whip snapped harder against the flesh of is back now and Lily's hips ground into and against him harder still.

"Say it," she murmured. "Say you want me to punish you, just like we both know you deserve."

"P-punish me, Lily," he rasped, moaning uncontrollably. "Please…please Mistress… Punish me. Punish me for being so bad."

Lily shifted abruptly onto all fours, and James gasped. "With pleasure…" She shuffled backward, situating herself on the back of his muscular thighs, delighting in feeling them clench and tense and undulate beneath her. Her delicate wrist flicked expertly, and the previously light, teasing patter of the flogger's thongs morphed into a sharp, biting sting. James moaned into the supple fabric of the blanket and Lily felt her nipples harden at the carnal sound.

A fierce arc of electric, burning pleasure ripped through her abdomen, down the bumpy column of her spine, and liquefied in her pussy as her pink tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips. Again, her wrist snapped, and again the flogger splashed a smattering of small, red marks across James' tense shoulders.

"Fucking Merlin!" James moaned, pearly whites sinking into his lush bottom lip. Lily paused, hand trailing down his spine, between the globes of his splayed buttocks, pressing the anal plug deeper into him, eliciting a hiss.

"Do you want to come?" she whispered.

"Yes, please, yes…" The Animagus could feel his cock pulsing with need in tandem with his racing heart and groaned as the flogger cracked over his skin again, the sound like a sudden clap of thunder before the downpour. Blood rushed to mar his skin with crimson, the sharp burst of pain fading and gathering in the stiff length of his phallus.

"And do you think I will let you come, James?" The whip lashed once more, and again, James tried to stifle his loud sound of pleasure.

"Merlin's purple cock ring I hope so," he whispered, thinking she couldn't hear him. But she did and she grinned like the Cheshire cat. Flaming strands of hair shifted and swung over her should with a simple toss of her head as she leaned down, pressing her body against his, her hips rolling against his arse. Her fingers crept down his arms, twining with his and she buried her face into the crook between neck and shoulder.

"You always were unusually gifted in Divination, she murmured, allowing herself a single giggle, before she sat up again, and rose to a standing position, a foot on either side of her husband's hips. "Roll over," she told him. "Time for the naughty boy to get fucked."

James was flipped over in a second, his eyes roaming eagerly, hungrily up Lily's legs to the apex of her thighs, and then higher, over the barely-noticeable bulge of baby, to the seductive curve of the underside of her breasts, the only parts he could see (although he could imagine them spilling copiously, perfectly, from that bustier). Her eyes were like the magical dancing flames that Floo powder created, hot and dazzling and intensely green, and the messy-haired Animagus watched, his cock twitching uncontrollably, as Lily sunk to her knees around him.

He could feel the heat of her pussy, radiating out, over his cock from where she was poised over it, and whimpered. "Lily, I need you," he gasped, sure that the second his cock nudged apart those slick, puffy lips and tasted the nectar within, he would lose control.

Instead, Lily reached behind herself, drawing the ties that held her lingerie snug against her flesh, and with practiced ease, tugged the top of the bustier apart. James licked his lips, unable to look away from the lush, erotic curves of her breasts, bathed in light and shadow and beckoning him like a dreadful Siren to his own demise. His fingers twitched. "Please…"

The redhead smirked coyly and shook her head, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward, amused as her husband's eyes flickered rapidly between the soft, hard nubs of her nipples, set atop the spill of tits from her clothing, and her own gaze. Her knees slid a few inches away from his body, and her dripping, throbbing core brushed the leaking head of his cock.

His hands curved around her hips, begging silently, but Lily merely tugged those powerful, calloused hands upward and back, to the gaping fastening of her lingerie. "Undress me." His fingers shook with need as he obeyed, gently pulling the laces loose so that the front of the garment sagged around his wife's peaches and cream flesh. The sound of his swallow was audible, even over their laboured heavy breathing.

The air around them was heavy and thick with arousal and electric lust, soupy and tangible as Lily tossed her head, her own patience nearing the breaking point, and it curled around their heated bodies. Finally, finally, the last of the lacing melted away under James' capable hands, and he tossed the bustier aside, not bothering to plead permission as he weighed both of her breasts in his hands, cupping them, molding them, flicking his thumbs over her hard little nip-ons. "Fuck!" His cock throbbed hard, and he bit his lower lip, trying to control himself, the way Lily was controlled.

But then Lily was growling, a wild tempting tigress staking claim on her mate, and he submitted willingly, letting his hands drop before she pinned them over his head. She thrust herself downward and his cock plunged ruthlessly into her tight wet heat. It was like being tied to a lightning rod in the midst of an electrical storm, the surge of power that sizzled and sparked through her body, arching her back and forcing a primal cry of completion from her throat. And then she was rising up again, James' strong hands guiding her hips as he moaned, before gliding back down and moaning again.

Their foreplay was against them, and both were too eager to savour the experience. By unspoken agreement, it was fast and reckless and messy, and utterly sublime. Her pussy slicked over his cock, coating it with her wetness and she groaned as the muscles in her thighs burned familiarly from the exertion. James thrust upward, meeting her halfway, and Lily shuddered, her orgasm shivering up her spine before exploding out of her in a hoarse, throaty scream and a hot gush of wetness between her legs.

James bucked once, twice more into her sopping, clenched hole, and lost himself to his own pleasure. He didn't notice the animal cry of passion that spilled from his lips, nor the pressure with which he gripped his wife's hips, or even that his eyes clenched shut with the force of his completion. All he could focus on was the shocking jolts of his come spurting deep in Lily's slick passage, and the pleasure that prickled like hot pins over his skin and electrocuted his organs.

He licked his lips, tasting sweat and Lily's hair, and then cracked one eyelid. His wife was panting, sprawled over him, and his softening cock was still to the hilt in her sex. His own chest rose and fell more rapidly than was entirely normal, and he felt that if he shifted even a fraction of an inch, the spell his sated lust made would shatter around him.

But then Lily groaned, coming back to life, and sat up, wincing slightly as she shifted off of him to curl into his side. "I love you James," she breathed, eyelids heavy and sleep clouding the intensity of her green eyes. She always liked a good sleep after sex, and so, he gathered her gently into his arms and closed his own eyes.

Just as consciousness began to slip away, he heard Lily mutter into his shoulder, "Remind me to thank Remus tomorrow."

"For?" he asked sleepily.

"For telling me when we started going together to keep on top of you." James chuckled softly as Lily yawned hugely and snuggled closer. "He was right. You and Sirius are trouble."

"I'll remind you," he promised in a croon.

"Good." And James settled in to sleep, with a smile on his face, thinking it ludicrous that the lycanthrope and Lily had taken to keeping them on the leash.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so yes, I know this is like five days late, but…the thing is... Actually I have no decent excuses! D: LOL, review?? Even though I'm horrible? 'Did you fall for a shooting star?' Cheers!

PS. – Happy birthday to my sister!!! She turns twenty-two today (the 25th)! :D And if ever she reads this (oh Merlin I hope not), I love you Victoria!!


End file.
